1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mailing device and to the method of forming said mailing device, and more particularly to a one-piece form for use as a letter sheet and envelope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of combination letter sheets and envelopes have been devised in the past, such as that disclosed in Harson U.S. Pat. No. 1,801,155, wherein a combined envelope and letter sheet is formed from a blank in the shape of a single sheet of material having triangular shaped gussets extending from opposite sides of the envelope portion of the sheet; said blank being provided with slits leaving narrow connections at the juncture of said letter sheet and envelope for convenience in servering the letter sheet by recipient. U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,519 to Lyon discloses a letter sheet which is first folded into overlying position relative to an envelope sheet which is then folded to enclose the letter sheet, after which the letter sheet is separated from the envelope prior to sealing. In this patent there is disclosed the use of perforations for separating the letter sheet from the mailing sheet. However, these perforations require a special step for parting the letter sheet from the envelope before the mailing device is sealed, i.e., by slitting. Other mailing devices in the prior art useful for multiple mailing of notices, letters, advertising material and the like require the addressee to separately detach the letter from the envelope by ripping along perforations, thereby making the mailing device untasteful and undesirable.